Tunnel to the Other Side
by Unigu Mika
Summary: Strange how the present can imitate the past.


**They Say That History Tends to Repeat Itself…**

~…_…~

"Oof!"

A girl no older than fourteen hopped down from a fallen tree as she made her way through the forest around her. Her blue eyes scanned the greenery around her, looking for signs of life. The air was thick and muggy, making it hard to breathe at times. Trying to ignore the cuts and scraps on her arms, she paused to consider which way to go. In the trees above, cicadas loudly called out to one another.

Frustrated, she pushed through thickly tangled undergrowth to continue her quest. "Booon!" she called, stepping over a large rock, "Aniiiita! Where are you guys?" The heat was making it hard to stay awake at times, but she kept moving.

_Some game of hide'n'seek this was turning out to be! _She thought, tucking her hair behind her ear to keep it out of her face. She was sticky and cut up from the countless brambles she had tangled up in while her shorts were muddy from tripping so often. Several times she had considered just going back home, but she didn't want to leave her brother and friend in the forest without telling them. So she kept going, hoping to see a sign of the bright purple of Akita's dress or the orange shoes Bon had on. Unfortunately, her search wasn't turning up any signs of life. Carefully, she crawled up a small muddy hill in hopes of seeing things more clearly. Shielding her eyes, a quick 360 just showed more green and trees. "Where could they have gone off to?" She mused, scratching her arm. The air felt stagnant and the silence wasn't doing her any good.

**Caw!**

The sound of rustling feathers behind her and cawing made her shout, losing her footing on the hill. She fell head over heels down the other side, smacking into thorn bushes and hitting roots. She felt a bit sick when she finally stopped, lying on her stomach. Head turned to the left; she opened her eyes to see something unusual. She could see a clearing! And a road!

Clambering to her feet, she drove through the forest and stumbled to the outside world. Squinting from the bright light, she took a glance around. A simple dirt road cut through the forest and would probably led to the main road. It stopped in front of a carved stone spirit, its features wearing away from time. It looked scary.

"Look who decided to show up!" The voice echoed through the tunnel to her right, catching her attention. Looking down it, there were two figures standing next to one another. Her spirit lifted. "Bon! Anita!" They waved back. "Come on guys, let's go home. I found you."

"No way slowpoke!" the voice, Bon, said. "You have to see what me and Anita found!"

"I-" she stopped, feeling a cool breeze brush against her skin. Looking down at her feet, she saw small leaves and blades of grass slowly being pulled into the tunnel. Looking up, the red paint on the stone wall was peeling; it seemed to have been neglected for some years. It didn't look safe. She shook her head though they couldn't see it. "Guys, I don't think that's-"

"You have to tag us for the game to be over!" Anita boisterously shouted before the two of disappeared from the mouth of the tunnel. She panicked. "W-Wait up!" Breaking into a run, she tried to keep her composure while running. After what seemed like forever, she exited into a large open area of a run-down building. She was amazed that something could exist on the other side of the tunnel. Stained glass decorated the walls and let in light to the dusty room. Booths and tables were scattered about, giving a small glimpse to what it had once been like.

"Oi!" Anita was standing at the doorway to the outside and motioned for her to come over. "What is this place?" She wondered, looking around in confusion, but made her way over to Anita. "Never mind this," Bon said, pointing across the immense field before them to a small cluster of buildings, "what about _that_?"

"It looks like and abandoned village…" Anita observed, but Bon was already running down the hill towards the village. His laugh floated up to their location as a cool breeze blew through the field, the long grass swaying gently to and fro.

"I guess that means we're going too." Said Anita, running to catch up.

…_...

What do you guys think? It just kind of came into my head after watching Spirited Away yesterday (and may not may not have cried like a little girl) and I thought it would be cool to do. I might try and expand this if anyone wants to see this turn into a story. But until then, I just liked to put this out.

And I'm sorry about not updating my Transformers story. College likes to devour my life and free time. And creativity.


End file.
